Fixed?
by fictioninmyhead
Summary: Past is catching up and meeting him will happen eventually(sooner than she thinks), but why is he acting like he don't even know about it?will she confront him?or just let him be?will he be an ally or a pain in her back? will he help her to stop the non-sense that they found their selves into? or he'll just go through with it and be done with it? Genderswap Beca (Brent) (Mitchsen)
1. Chapter 1

**Fixed?**

 **Mitchsen**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pitch Perfect**

Chapter 1: Revelation and Meeting?

Aubrey grew up knowing that her future is already set. When she was 14 her father informed her that she have a fiancée. She was was blindsided.

 ** _Flashback: 7 years ago_**

"Aubrey your father needs you in his office." Her mother told her blankly as she enters Aubrey's room.

"Ok mom" Aubrey told her wondering why her father needs her, then get up from her bed and make her way to her father's office.

As she walked through the hallway leading to his office, she's thinking everything that happens this week. She swears that she didn't do anything to bring shame on her father and their family name. Every step she makes she feels the need to throw up. _Hold it Aubrey you're a Posen_ she tells herself hoping her nerves not to show. As she arrived at the office door, she knocks carefully.

"Father, it's me." she told him while knocking.

"Come in." her father says coldly. It made her internally cringed at the coldness of his voice.

Aubrey comes in and sees her father going through paper works as always. Her father is a busy man same as her grandfather but he's not like this always she tells herself remembering that there was a time that he's that loving and doting father but he changed when Posen Enterprise went bankrupt when she was 3. When that happen he dedicated all his time working with her grandfather to salvage their company and she guesses it just stuck through the years, but because of that Posen Enterprise is one of the most successful companies in the state.

"Aubrey." He said interrupting her train of thoughts and she steels her posture finally looking at her father.

"Y-yes?" Aubrey winced at her own voice as she heard her father.

"Do you know the Crest?" he asked blankly as his eyes look to Aubrey's eyes.

"Crest? as in the friend of granpa?" she says warily trying to come up for any reason for the conversation to be talked about.

"Yes Mr. Brandon Crest, as you know our company went on bankruptcy years before and it's because of him that Posen Enterprise has been salvage." He said truthfully and Aubrey stared at him confusedly, astonished that her father even admits such thing. In Aubrey's eyes her father is a prideful man that doesn't admit asking for help or such things, but she stays silent listening to him.

"He helped our family by investing a large amount of money, to be precise he own half of our company but your grandfather and him reached to an agreement." he said to her with sympathy as he leaned to his table elbows above and hands under his chin, it cause Aubrey to be nervous more. Her father never show emotions period.

"Aubrey, you're arranged to be married with his grandson when he turns 22 a-"he said and Aubrey suddenly interrupts him as his words register to Aubrey's brain. She felt like than she's been kicked in her guts.

"Father, I think I heard you wrong. I am engage? To someone I don't even know? You must be kidding me!" she said exasperated and trying to swallow back her nerves as she tries to maintain a straight face.

"Aubrey never interrupts me again!" he said angrily to Aubrey while looking at her with flames with his green eyes.

"But father this is absurd this isn't th-"he interrupt her coldly as she stare back with her own green eyes but with defeat in it resigning to her fate.

"Aubrey enough. This is done and you will follow through it. A Posen never takes back their word. He is 3 years younger than you and He's name is Brent Crest-Mitchell." he said coldly and dismisses her as if nothing happen. She clenches her jaw and steels her body and walk out of the room without saying anything.

Later that night, she thinks back at what happen earlier that day thinking she can't fall in love or date anyone. She has to uphold their precious "family name", "Posen never takes back their word" as her father told her. Her life is predetermined. She has to accept it. Feeling defeated she allows sleep to finally catch her. Resigning to her fate.

 ** _Flashback end_**

 **Barden (Senior Year)**

"Bree, how was your summer?" Chloe asked happily as Aubrey enters their on campus apartment. Seeing the red head so happy gives her a new hope the year.

"Same as always Chloe. Dad pressuring Elliot and I every single time that he has. I swear Elliot was about to shout at dad one time." Aubrey said dryly while entering her room, with Chloe following her. Elliot is Aubrey's older brother, older by 4 years. Their father and he don't really get along when he was informed about her sister's engagement.

"Jeez Bree what a summer you have. So are you ready for this year? We're captains now! We're going to make the best Bella team in the history of Barden." Chloe stared at her happily and Aubrey stared at her amusingly while she sits down, knowing that she's trying to change the subject for her. Finally allowing herself to think about the coming year she looks straight to Chloe's eyes.

"But we have to uphold traditions Chloe, just like the old Bellas." Aubrey sighed while feeling the tiredness.

"Of course" she said not really listening to Aubrey. Chloe really thinks that they don't have to uphold the old tradition of the Bellas especially after what happen last year…it will not happen.

They've been on the Bella booth for hours and no one wants to audition except for a girl called herself "fat amy" and a leggy brunette that can't stop touching herself. Aubrey thinks that this is a nightmare and she's sure after what happen last year th-

"Chloe, no one wants to audition! Besides those two girls and it's my fault! How I can redeem myself if we don't have team. My gosh I think I'm gonna be sick." Aubrey rant frantically while pacing as Chloe cut off her train of rant and thoughts while trying to calm Aubrey when she starts to gag.

"Aubrey, calm down we don't need you to throw up here, and besides we just have to be patient. The girls will audition, we have to be optimistic and maybe we could change the Bella, I mean we don't need the perfect bikini ready Bellas maybe we just need girls that can sing and dance well, or we need to open the bellas for boys too. W-" she rants trying to reason out with Aubrey and Aubrey feels the need to interrupt Chloe because she wants them to stray from tradition and it's unacceptable for the blonde. It won't just happen, not on her watched she thinks sternly. She faces Chloe and steel her body with narrowing eyes and she replied horrified to her.

"Chloe stop, different girls I might consider but boys? Are you out of your mind? bell-"

"Aubrey listen to me we need to think for a backup plan if ever we're short of girls and no one wants to audition anymore. We have to be prepared." She said plainly looking at Aubrey with her clear blue pleading eyes. Trying to reason out with her best friend, and she sees how Aubrey's shoulder sagged in defeat not really have comeback. Chloe internally cheer, it's not always that Aubrey will admit defeat. It's not really a thing.

"I – ok but I'm not happy with it. If they screw up it's on you Chloe." Aubrey said feeling defeated and Chloe beamed and hugs her best friend.

"Thank you Aubrey. So what about him?" Chloe said while pointing at a brown haired guy who's too alternative for Aubrey's liking.

"I don't think so Chlo, I mean he's too alternative" She said warily while looking at the guy who has tattoos and ear spikes, but Chloe thinks that he looks good. He's quite taller than Aubrey with a body build like a swimmer. She dismiss Aubrey's word and walk toward the guy.

"Come on Aubrey, it will be ok." Chloe said too happy and Aubrey just follows her.

What am I doing here?! He asks himself while walking at the quad. Brent thinking _Damn it, why did I have to agree going here? Oh yes…because of granpa,_ he stops for a moment to recall about his conversation with his grandfather before going to Barden.

 ** _Flashback_**

"Brent, you should accept your father's offer. Go to college have fun and enjoy it." His granpa told him while looking at him convincingly as they eat their dinner. Swallowing his food he prepared for a comeback.

"But granpa, I want to go to LA. I can go to UCLA major in business and at the same time I can look for part time jobs at the clubs there, I can put my mixes out there. I can have more experience there than in Barden, I'll be limited there" trying to reason out to his granpa with a pleading face, and his granpa looks at him again finally saying.

"Brent you have to work on your relationship with your father that's why I'm asking you to go to Barden. You're still young you'll have more opportunity to have that experience after you graduate ok" he told him but he thinks that his pops is hiding something. He can see it in his eyes, he knows his grandfather well but for now he'll just give in to him. Just for now, but it will be on his terms. He won't go in there not having the advantage on him.

"Ok a year and I'm out. That's it ok, I'll try for a year, and then I'm off to LA, also I want my own apartment. I can't deal with roommate." he compromise to him while resigning his fate with a pushy father by his side and a year at Barden…The Unwanted Year, and his granpa just beamed at him agree on his terms saying he'll pay for the apartment. It makes him happy seeing the smile in his old face, jeez your being soft Mitchell.

 ** _Flashback end_**

He's been coerced to this. He knows this but he just can't say no to his granpa, but there's something he's not telling him and he knows it. He knows that his granpa is not a big fan of his Dad after the Divorce and now he encourages him to have a relationship with his dad? It just don't make sense in his min-

"Hi, any interest in joining our a cappella group?" the ginger said to him interrupting his train of thoughts as she stops walking besides him.

"Oh right. So this is like, a thing now?" he said smirkig, slightly caught off guard of her eyes. It's so blue that he thinks it's not real. _Wow stops being a creep Mitchell_ he said to himself trying to shake off the feeling of being caught off guard.

"Oh totes. We sing covers of songs but we do it without any instruments. It's all from our mouths." The ginger says to him brightly while smiling like a kid at the candy store (which he thinks cute).

"Yikes." He says trying to throw off the girl but she seems unaffected by it.

"There's four groups on campus. The Bellas. That's us. We're the tits. The BU Harmonics. They sing a lot of Madonna. The high notes. They're not particularly motivated. And then there's...well so are you interested?" the red head asked him and to be honest he want to say yes, because he thinks her eyes should be illegal with how it looks while asking him to join it looks like a puppy eyes, but he ready himself and put a straight face.

"Sorry, it's just, it's pretty lame." he replied dryly trying not be mean.

"A-ca-scuse me? Synchronized lady dancing to Mariah Carey chart topper is not lame" the blonde said hotly with narrow eyes. Finally noticing the blonde that is with the ginger, he thought _Damn she's hot and beautiful but uptight_.

"We sing all over the world and we compete in national championships." Ginger tried convincing him again but he already decided that he won't join so he just replied to her.

"On purpose?" he said sarcastically trying to make her stop so that he won't change his mind.

"We played the Cobb Energy Performing Arts Centre, you jerk!" the blonde angrily tells him and with just that the blonde once again caught his attention.

"Wow she's really beautiful" he whispers really caught by her beauty and finally noticing how green her eyes and how it shows her emotions but the blonde caught him staring and with just that she became guarded.

"What did you say jerk?" the blonde ask irritably, she clearly didn't hear him saying that.

"Nothing blondie" he replied sharply. Then the red head girl talks again, He forgot about her really hook by the blonde. He'll never admit it though.

"What Aubrey means to say is that we are a close-knit, talented group of ladies whose dream is to return to the national finals at Lincoln Centre this year. Help us turn our dreams into a reality?" red said pleadingly to him and he almost "key word: almost" give in.

"Sorry, I don't even sing, but it was really nice to meet you guys." he said as he left going back to his apartment but with a mind plague by a blonde beauty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fixed?**

 **Mitchsen**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pitch Perfect**

Chapter 2

It's been a week since Brent met the two acapella girls and yet his mind is still plague by the blonde. During the week he got an internship at the local college radio station and thought that he'll be busy enough to forget the blonde. Oh how wrong he is. The internship sucks! He's just stacking cd and to add salt on the wound he's stuck with a total movie nerd as a co-worker. He doesn't like movies! He hates it, and with just stacking CD he's mind keep on going back at the blonde.

"Jesse, I have to go tell Luke that I don't feel well." He told Jesse as he gathers his things and begins to go out.

"Oh..ok I'll go tell him when he get back Brent and if you need anything just tell me ok?" Jesse told him being the nice guy that he is, but it only makes Brent peeved more. He just doesn't get what's the deal with Jesse. Is he gay or something? Don't get him wrong he's pro-gay he don't have problems with them it's just that he's not getting any sleep and top of that he can't concentrate on his mixes and he's not making it easier for him with the worrying thing. With that he breathes slowly trying to rein the irritation and faces Jesse.

"Jesse…I'm fine ok? I don't need anything from you just tell Luke ok?" he snap and left the other guy. He's just not used to it.

Jesse clearly not getting the memo runs after Brent. He stops right in front of him. "Hey... I'm just trying to be nice you don't need to snap at me" clearly upset to Brent. He's just being nice he reasoned to himself. Brent glared at him he don't need this now. He just passed Jesse without any other word.

When he arrives at his apartment he tried making mixes but it's no use. He can't think properly. So he gives up and changes his clothes to a workout clothes, remembering that there's a gym in the building.

"It might help to clear my thoughts" he sighed to himself and gets his IPod and grabs a bottle of water and a towel. Putting everything in a gym bag he makes his way to the building gym.

Oh how wrong he is.

When he gets there it's just him that using the gym that time. Thanking his lucky stars for this. He makes his way to the treadmill even though cardio is not his thing, and turns his iPod on then putting it to shuffle and starts working out.

Aubrey's having a crappy day. Her father called her this morning to inform her that her fiancée is in Barden and with that news her nerves starts to show. She keeps on throwing up like there's no tomorrow and Chloe is confused. She doesn't know why Aubrey is behaving like that. She tries to make her talk but the blonde kept saying "not now Chloe" and she relented then making her way out of the apartment with the reminder to call her if Aubrey needs anything.

Aubrey didn't expect the turn of events, she thought she still has time before meeting him and now anytime he can just turn up on her doorstep. She just can't believe it. Her past is catching up with her, no more running from it. She didn't even tell Chloe about it…it's a secret of her that she wants to bury at the back of her mind and don't want revisit anytime soon.

"Ugh… I need to get out, maybe working out will help" and with that thought she gets ready grab everything she'll need and makes her way to the gym on their building.

When she gets there she's greeted by a voice, to be exact a great voice. She stops at the door close her eyes and listens to the voice. She thinks that the one singing has a range for countertenor, clearly analysing the voice. When she opened her eyes and makes her way to the person behind the voice. Her eyebrow rises as she recognized the "ear monstrosities" and taps the shoulder of the guy. Still surprised at how great the voice is but she'll never admit it to the "alt boy."

Brent jumped at the sudden tap at his shoulder, his voice lace of irritation and shock. "Jesu-.. dude you scared me!" Trying to calm his heart he looks back at the assailant and glare at her. Recognizing her as the blonde from the activity fair who made a permanent residence in his mind, he drops his glare, and settles for staring at her blankly as he could.

"You just can't do that dude. Please do announce your presence! You'll give me a heart attack, jeez." Brent says to the blonde with a blank look but a smirk is making its way in his lips. "but wow, you're stalking me now? I mean wow you're persistent blondie." He smirks at her trying to masks his disbelief at the presence of Aubrey.

"Wow really? Stalking? How pretentious of you to say that to me." Clearly amused at him to even consider that. She continued "So you can sing huh? Why lie to us? Telli-" he just stared at her trying to decipher the blonde but he just have to draw the line there, she have no right to question him.

"Wait a second blondie just because I lied, you don't have the rig-"

"Don't ever interrupt me, you jerk." Cutting him off "As I was saying before you rudely interrupt me, you lied to us so you owe us at least. Audition for the bellas it will make Chloe's day. (and we need more members she told herself)." And with that the blonde left Brent with slack jaw clearly shock how the blonde just left without letting him saying another word.

Finally recovering from it, Brent let a scoff left his mouth " what the fuck is that…ugh that woman is so ugh uptight, demanding, controlling, pretty, hot, gorgeous, beati-" Brent caught himself "the fuck Mitchell you just complimented blondie." But damn he can't deny those things but will never admit it to the blonde. With that last thought he gathers his thing and left the gym, visibly still peeved at his encounter with the blonde. Working out didn't work the blonde still plaguing his mind.

 **A/N: so guys pls do tell if you find this story interesting enough and if I have to continue it, I have some concerns and I think feedback will be good** **J** **so feel free to comment or anything. So thank you for reading I'll post the next chapter by tomorrow if not it will be the day after tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

Fixed?

Mitchsen

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pitch Perfect

Chapter 3

When Aubrey got back home she immediately went to her room, not ready for questions when Chloe got back. Change her clothes and lay on her bed trying to get enough rest but her mind kept wondering to the alt boy. "That presumptuous alt boy, me stalking him?! Ha..he wish." Her thoughts laced with irritation and amusement.

"I can't believe I asked him to audition" and with that she lets sleep take over, feeling the stress from today drain her.

"Aubrey, wake up."

"uh..Chlo?"Aubrey mumbled as she rubs her eyes, sleep still lacing her voice.

"What time is it? Did I oversleep?"

"No you didn't Bree, you're just tired, want something to eat?" She says looking concern for her best friend. She wants to know what happen earlier that day, Aubrey don't get that work up like that normally. Something big happen and she's determined to know it to help her.

"Yes, I'm so famish. I didn't notice it earlier." She says as she sits up and getting out of bed. "just give me a few minutes Chlo, I need to freshen up and change." Smiling at Chloe she makes her way to the bathroom. Chloe getting up from her position "ok.. I'll wait for you in the living room ok?" and with that she leaves Aubrey.

In the bathroom Aubrey's mulling over about her encounter with the alt boy. She's thinking if she needs to tell Chloe about it or just let her be surprised and she don't want to disappoint her if the guy decided not to come.

"hmm…I won't tell her it's better this way, I don't want to keep her hopes up, and besides I have another problem should I tell Chloe about what happen earlier?" mutter to herself as she ponder about this.

After 10 minutes Aubrey exits her room and makes her way to Chloe telling the other girl that they can head out now. While they we're walking still thinking of telling Chloe about what happen, her best friend deserves to know, she's been there for her over the years, and with that thought she decided to tell the other girl about her situation when they get back but for now she'll enjoy the food on their favorite diner. She's really famish probably for all the stress vomit earlier, she ponder.

She put down her utensils readies herself and looks at Chloe apprehensively. "Chloe, I know you're wondering about what happen this morning and I know you deserves to know…I mean you're my best friend and you've been by my side always and it's just hard to talk abo-"Aubrey rambles and Chloe looks at her in shock on how the other girl rambles so fast and her nerves is showing she's afraid that she's not even breathing at how fast she's rambling.

"Bree, calm down you're rambling too much. Breath first…i.. out..in..out" Aubrey follows her direction and feels that she's calming down. "There Bree…you're ok, now can you please repeat what we're you saying, I didn't quite catch all of that" she smiles sheepishly to her best friend and Aubrey takes a deep breath and says "Chloe I know you're curious about what happen earlier and I know you deserves to know because you're my best friend so when we got home I'll tell you about it."

"Aubrey you don't need to feel obligated to tell me about it, it's just I worry about you" looking at her with concern at her eyes.

"I don't feel obligated Chloe. I think it will help if I tell someone about it." She says truthfully and smiles at Chloe. Seeing her smile Chloe thinks that the other girl is sure about it smiles back at her, and the two girls gets back at eating.

On their way back home the two girls is filled with silence, nervousness and anticipation. They didn't even notice when they arrive at their apartment building. Finally breaking the silence as they wait for the elevator Chloe reach out and grabs Aubrey's hand feeling how cold her best friend is "Aubrey, you don't need to tell me." she says to Aubrey giving her an out "No, Chloe I want to tell you." Aubrey says without looking at her but the finality in her voice makes Chloe not to question her again and just squeezed Aubrey's hand to silently tell her that she'll always be there for her. Aubrey squeezed back telling her that she knows and it's finally settles Chloe.

As Aubrey open the door she makes her way in the living room sits on the sofa. Chloe following her actions sits beside her, putting her arm around the other girl. "Around 7 years ago my father told me that I've been promised to be married with a guy." Chloe gasped at the words left Aubrey mouth and Aubrey continue "it's because his grandfather help our family back then, our company is in a deep end but my grandfather's friend Mr. Crest help us by investing a large amount of money making them half the owner of our company. Then grandfather and his friend made a deal. They come up with a fix marriage, and then this morning, father called me to tell me that my fiancée is in Barden and it throw me off guard. I'm supposed to have a few more years before I tackled this situation and now anytime he can show up here and it sends me over the edge." Sobbing loudly as she finish. Chloe not knowing what to say just hugs her best friend offering comfort as much as she can gives and whispering comforting words to her. After a while Aubrey stops sobbing loudly and instead starts whimpering quietly.

"Aubrey, is this the reason you never dated anyone?" she look down at Aubrey curiously

Aubrey nods "I can't afford to fall Chloe while dating that's why I always rejected them. My life is fixed already I don't want to do something that will only hurt me at the end." Seeing Chloe opening her mouth "No Chloe, I can't back out. Posen's never takes back their word" she says dejectedly.

"Can't Elliot help you?he's you-"

"Chloe he tried already, that's why his relationship with our father is so bad. When he found out about it he confronts him about it but never budge. He's so hell bent going through with it." Aubrey closes her eyes trying to rein her emotions. Chloe just looks at her with sympathy in her eyes. Then an idea suddenly comes in her mind.

"Aubrey why don't you go look for him? I mean at least meeting him will be on your own accord. You won't be caught off guard again, and maybe he doesn't want this arrangement too, you can talk to him to put a stop with this. I mean you're Aubrey Posen you don't give up easily right?" Chloe tells her with great enthusiasm and Chloe sees the gears in Aubrey's mind working. The other girl thinks about it and find this idea sufficient but there's a flaw in it and voiced it out.

"What if he wants to go through this Chloe it wi-"

"Well at least you can get to know him more right? You won't be stuck in a loveless marriage, by the way how old is he?when ar-"

"Chloe you're right but I don't know, and to answer your question he's 18 and we have to get married when he turns 22." Aubrey sadly replied.

She's at lost and don't know what to say to Aubrey. She thought at least the guy will be in their age but he's younger at them. Younger means it will be harder to work with Aubrey especially if the guy is not mature enough but thinking back maybe the guy will mature enough and be helpful enough to help Aubrey… I mean who wants to stuck at a fixed marriage, she tells herself. She's interrupted with her internal debate when Aubrey starts talking to her.

Startled at her best friend "sorry…can you repeat that Bree?" And smiles at her.

"I said thank you and I might consider looking for him. I don't want him to just show up at our doorstep." Aubrey's says while smiling at her and Chloe smiles back, hugs her then whisper to her that she'll always be there for her and Aubrey repeatedly thanking her. After that draining conversation both girls went to retire to their own bedroom to get some sleep.

 **A/N: so guys tell me what you think of this chapter** **J** **and thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fixed?**

 **Mitchsen**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pitch Perfect**

Chapter 4

It's been a couple of weeks since Aubrey and Brent encounter at the gym and Brent now is making his way to the Auditorium to try out for the Bellas.

"Shit I'm late…why did I ever consider this?" looking flustered as he run.

 ** _Flashback_**

"Brent I've been waiting for you and you never came" Brent father tells him as he enter his room. He definitely regrets giving him a copy of his key.

He rolled his eyes at him "I forgot Dad, I lost track of time" monotonously said to the older man and gets back to what his doing.

"You should have texted me Brent I've been waiting for you there for hours, you –"

Cutting his dad off "Dad cut it out, I'm not really interested having lunch with you, you should have known better than that." Snapping at him and giving the older man a glare that tells him to drop the conversation. The older man look stunned and Brent continues.

"If you're done throwing a fit, will you please get out of my apartment."

The older man sag his shoulder trying to retort to his son "Brent I'm trying here, I thought by coming here at Barden means that you're ready to repair our relationship" his eyes pleading to his son but Brent maintain a blank face.

"Dad you know it will never happen, don't push me to try something I don't want to" he says as cold as he can, and the older man sigh in defeat.

"ok I'll leave you alone and let you contact me on your own but I need to see that you're at least enjoying Barden. Join groups here and be involved. That's my terms and I'll leave you alone and wait for you to contact me." His dad offers

"ok, but I'm out after a year." Agreed easily. He thought that his dad may change his mind and with a nod his dad left him.

 ** _Flashback end_**

After that conversation with his dad his mind kept going back with her conversation with a certain blonde and he thought that he'll give it a try. "At least I'm going to see her again" he mutters.

When he arrived at the Audition it's already almost done and he tried to leave but the red head from the activity fair saw him.

"Wait, there's one more. Hi." The read head says with wide smile and the blonde sitting with her is just throwing smirk at the brown haired guy. Brent walks slowly to the front and throw a discreet glare at Aubrey when he sees that she's smirking at him.

"Hello. Um…I didn't know we had to prepare that song." He says glaring at Aubrey openly now and Aubrey keeps on smirking at him with amusement showing at her eyes. She must be enjoying it. He internally says.

"It's ok…sing whatever you like" the red nod at him to encourage him to sing. He's thinking what to sing when he saw a yellow cup at the table of the girls.

"May I?" Nodding at the yellow cup

"Sure"

When he took it, he sits in front of two girls and starts creating beats with clapping and with the cup and starts to sing.

 ** _I've got my ticket for the long way 'round_** ** _  
_** ** _Two bottles of whiskey for the way_** ** _  
_** ** _And I sure would like some sweet company_** ** _  
_** ** _I'm leaving tomorrow what do you say?_**

As Brent sang Aubrey can't believe how good he is and it shows on how her eyes widen, she remembers when he heard him singing at the gym and he was not this good but it was only for a brief moment so maybe he's not even trying back then.

 ** _When I'm gone_** ** _,_** ** _When I'm gone_** ** _  
_** ** _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_** ** _  
_** ** _You're gonna miss me by my hair_** ** _  
_** ** _You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh_** ** _  
_** ** _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_**

When he's done he throws a smug look the blonde seeing her surprise when he is singing. The blonde just glare at him as if saying "you don't have to be so smug about it, you jerk!" and he just smirk.

"Wow, you're really good"

Brent looks at the other girl who interrupts her silent pissing contest with the blonde. "Oh, thanks" awkwardly looking at the red head who just smile at him. He gets up and starts walking out when

"Wait you have to fill this form up first so we can contact you to inform you if you made it to the Bellas" Aubrey informs him sternly and he smirks and starts to thinking of ways how to piss her.

"Blondie if you want my number, all you need is to ask." Chuckling at her indignant look, he took the form from the blonde and starts to fill it up. When he is done he give it back to her and grin at her "Now you can call me blondie, no need to be shy" and with that he left her with a smug smile in his face.

"YOU WISH YOU JERK! AND COME BACK HERE LET ME ERASE THAT SMUG SMILE ON YOU!" enraged as she try to follow him only to be held back by Chloe.

"Aubrey calm down, he's just kidding with you" trying to calm the blonde while leading her out to the exit.

When they get back to their apartment Aubrey is still fuming, so enraged with the brown haired boy and starts pacing and muttering about "stupid smirk" "assuming alt boy" and Chloe's personal favorite "insufferable egoistic smug jerk."

"Aubrey will you please calm down" trying to hide her giggles to the blonde.

"Chloe he's so a pain in my back!..ugh I can't believe him…to even think that I want him!." Clearly still pissed at the guy, so Chloe starts reading the forms of the people who audition while nodding her head to Aubrey while she rants about " stupid alt boy." When she's done she takes a look at Aubrey and saw that she already calms down, so she starts discussing about the girls who audition and it did the trick. Aubrey is now focused on something else, when they reached the last person Aubrey suddenly looks like she's seen a ghost.

"Aubrey what is it?" eyeing her best friend with concern.

"H-his name is Brent Mi-"Aubrey stutters and stop herself and now looking really pale.

"Mitchell, his name is Brent Mitchell, what's the problem about it?" Chloe ask clearly confuse at Aubrey's reaction.

"Chloe, I think it's him" still gobsmack at what she read, she can feel the bile rising but hold it as might as she can.

Putting two together and understanding now why Aubrey's looking pale " You're fiancée?" she whisper to Aubrey clearly surprised too.

"I think so Chloe, I think so."

 **A/N: hey guys, I hope you like this new chapter and thanks again for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fixed?**

 **Mitchsen**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pitch Perfect**

Last chapter:

"H-his name is Brent Mi-"Aubrey stutters and stop herself and now looking really pale.

"Mitchell, his name is Brent Mitchell, what's the problem about it?" Chloe ask clearly confuse at Aubrey's reaction.

"Chloe, I think it's him" still gobsmack at what she read, she can feel the bile rising but hold it as might as she can.

Putting two together and understanding now why Aubrey's looking pale " You're fiancée?" she whisper to Aubrey clearly surprised too.

"I think so Chloe, I think so."

Chapter 5

"Aubrey, what are you going to do?" Chloe looking worried at Aubrey then gather her best friend in her arms to hug her. Leaning to Chloe's arm Aubrey starts to sob and Chloe just keep telling her "to let it out" "everything will be ok". Soon sobs turns to silent whimpers and Aubrey starts to talk. "Chloe, maybe it's the reason why he keeps on insisting that I'm stalking him or that I'm interested on him. I mean no guy should be that presumptuous to someone he just met right? He must have a reason right?"

"Aubrey, I think he's really just riling you up, maybe it's his way of telling you that it's him but you won't know it until you talk to him." She calmly tells Aubrey as she looks at the eyes of her best friend trying to tell her to talk to Brent.

Aubrey looking unsure bites her lip "I don't know Chloe, I'll think about it."

Chloe nods her head in acceptance knowing it's bad to push Aubrey and tells her that it's might help the blonde to sleep already. The blonde readily agreed and with that both of the girls retire to their own rooms, feeling drain from the physical and emotional exhaustion that they have today.

Meanwhile at Brent's apartment

Brent is busy making new mixes but he's mind is keep going back at the blonde and their banter earlier. It's the kind of a welcome distraction though for once he's making good progress. He's disturbed form his mixes when his phone rings. Seeing it's his grandfather he answers immediately.

"Granpa how are you?" he asked

"I'm fine Brent, I'm just checking on you. How's Barden so far? Are you enjoying it?"

Getting comfy on his seat he answered "Hold up old man, so many questions but to answer you. It's so lame here granpa, I got an internship but it sucks. I'm just stacking cd's, STACKING granpa and don't get me on my co-worker I don't know what's his deal," he rants exasperated.

Feeling amuse his granpa humor him and ask him to tell him more but when he starts to tell him about the bellas he's taken aback. He knows that Brent's fiancée is in Barden and a member of Barden Bella and to hear that his grandson audition for the said group is a surprised not just because he made an unconscious contact with Aubrey Posen but also it's an all-girl group.

"Granpa she's really easy to rile up, I mean so ea-"

Interupting him from his tale he asked "Brent isn't the bella is an all-girl group? why did you join?"

Trying to formulate an answer, I mean he can't li to his Granpa and he's a bad liar that it make him cringed…ugh the truth then. "Well dad made a deal with me, he'll back off and let me set the pace of our "relationship" air quote inserted there by the way gramps, if I give Barden a shot and try to enjoy my time here so agree immediately cause it's a win-win for me and as for the bellas the captains ask me to audition and I thought why not. So there you go haha."Smiling sheepishly at the phone

He can hear laughter at the other end of the phone…ugh his granpa is laughing at him so bad "hahahaha Brent so must be going soft then" his grapa tease him.

"Laugh it up old man I don't care" he says slightly pouting…I mean scowling he's a bad ass remember.

"Are POUTING Brenty haha" he continues to tease the younger guy while laughing so hard.

"I don't POUT old man! And don't call me Brenty I'm not five anymore"

"alright alright I'll stop" he tells Brent with a big smile on his old face

"So old man what's the true reason of your call? I know you so don't you dare deny it…I mean it" he said as a matter of fact.

"Well….I'm going to visit you but I don't have a solid time frame I'll tell you when I have the dates...I just want to tell you now." And I really need to tell you something…something that you won't like he tells himself.

"Really? Well I'll be looking forward to it." He says happily. He missed his granpa though he won't admit it to anyone. He's always with his granpa especially after the divorce of his parents. After his father left him and his mom, his mom struggles with the sadness and cope by traveling leaving a little Brent growing up without a parent by his side but at least he have his Granpa, don't get him wrong his mom always checks on him but it's not the same but he loves his mom still and try to support him. Speaking of his mom. "oh Gramps how's mom? Did she call you yet? She hasn't called me yet this week" he asked with a trace of concern in his voice.

"Yes and I'm looking forward to it too. Then about your mom, she hasn't called me yet too. You know your mom don't be too worried ok, she can take care of herself and she'll call you soon enough." He tells his grandson with care lacing his voice.

"Ok gramps"

"So I have to go now. I'll you again ok? And please take care. You know that you always found yourself in trouble."

Laughing he says "Ok granpa, take care of yourself too ok? You're as bad as me sometimes" he says with a smirk in his face. They hang up and Brent is left again with his own thoughts. Looking at the time on his phone he decided to sleep already. So he got up from his seat took a change of clothes which is just a black boxer shorts and a loose white simple shirt and makes his way to his bathroom.

It's been a few days since the Audition when Aubrey sees Brent again. He's sitting at the quad with his laptop on his lap and a headphone on his ear. She can see the concentration the alt-boy had, so she got curious and look for a nearby bench to sit and observe the guy. She's been thinking of confronting him and asking him if he is her fiancé. It's hard to predict what will be his reaction, so she's having a hard time making a decision. Then he sees a smile makes it way to the brown haired boy face, she thinks it suits the guy like his smirk. Aubrey is shocked at the thought process of her. So with that she gets up and leaves, with a last look over her shoulder she looks at Brent again. She can't deny that the guy is good looking with a sigh she continues on her way.

 **A/N: guys sorry for the delay. I've been busy. So enjoy this chapter and give some feedback…thanks again for reading and sorry gain for the delay.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fixed?**

 **Mitchsen**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pitch Perfect**

Chapter 6

Brent is having an early dinner when someone knocks on his door, thinking that it's maybe his dad so he pretend not to hear the knock but the person on the other side knocks again. Standing up Brent mumbled under his breath about "pushy father." When he opens the door he was ready to berate his dad but to his surprise he was met by blackness, someone just put a sack on his head.

"What the fuck!Let me go you fucker!" he struggle trying to push the other person away from him who has a tight grip on his wrist.

Taking the sack on his head Chloe began to talk "Woah…easy there tiger it's just me Chloe. I just need to get you for the initiation." She says and rolled her eyes at the pissed off look on Brent's face.

Looking at her at disbelief "You don't ever do that to other people dude!" scowl at her.

"So…can we go now?also I have to put the sack over your head again." She says as she put the sack over his head again. Brent let her do it but made her aware of his dislike about it.

The next time the sack was remove he's in the presence of the other girls of pass the audition and saw Aubrey at the front center of the room talking about drinking the blood of- what the fuck.

"Dude no." he look at it disgust clear on his face

"Don't worry, it's just Boone's farm" Chloe smiles at him and give him the cup. Then Aubrey reached for the yellow scarves that is on the table besides her and gave it to each of them.

Then Aubrey went back at the center and start stating an oath about not sleeping with a treble and wolves ripping out their vocal cords. Ha as if he's sleeping with them but hope that it's fine to sleep with the bella capta-….woah stop that thought Mitchell, you don't need problems and with that he pays attention again.

"You're all a bella woman now…err and man" Aubrey says awkwardly looking at Brent but when she saw the look on his face she just have to stifle her giggles. "now we need to head to the hood night."

When they got there he was greeted with a bunch of already drunk college students. The girls went on separate ways to party and enjoy the night. Brent found himself merely observing he still can't believe he's one of these nerds now. At the corner of his eyes he saw Jesse making his way towards him.

"Great…and here I thought I made myself clear last time." He whispers and watch Jesse, he tries to glare at him as if saying "stay away from me moron" but of course he didn't notice it.

"Brent I didn't kno-"

"Jesse could you just back off I'm not interested having a small talk with you." He glares at him again as if daring him to say something and turn his back away from him. The other guy finally gets the hint and left him and with just that anger left his body.

Aubrey saw what happen. Actually before anything happen she saw the treble making his way toward Brent and thought the worst of it but before any thought might go through her mind she saw how pissed Brent when he finally saw the treble going to him, so she stay put and observe. At one point she thought that Brent is going to punch the treble but he settles for just glaring at him and spouting some words and after that he turns his back and walk away.

Deciding to follow him Aubrey gets another cup to give Brent seeing as he didn't have one and walk over to where Brent is. When she got there Brent's back is facing her, remembering their encounter at the gym she fake cough to get the attention of the guy so he won't be startle.

Brent looks over at his shoulder to see who's at his back and saw Aubrey. "Oh…blondie what's up?" Facing and smirking at her.

She glare at him then says "Just checking on you…I saw a treble talking to you so I thought to ask you if you're ok, I saw you glare at him so I assume he's pestering you right?" she finished with a slight concern but Brent didn't notice it.

"I didn't know you're concern with me blondie, I must be speci-"

"Hold up there jerk I'm looking out for the bellas, it won't do any good if you suddenly fight him and my name is AUBREY not BLONDIE!"

"woah calm down Aubrey. I know what's your name but I just can't pass up an opportunity to rile you up" he says as he winks at her "and for your question yes he's pestering me…I thought that I made my point clear the last time we talk but I guess it didn't" he explain to her with a shrug.

"oh is that so… maybe he'll gets it this time then, oh here it's for you I saw that you didn't get any" she said giving Brent the cup.

"aw…I know you care Aubrey" teasing her as he accepts the drink giving her a wink.

"shut up Mitchell" she took a drink to hides her blush.

"are you blushing Aubrey?my god, I'm good" he smiles at her flirtatiously, and Aubrey rolled her eyes to him and says "you wish"

"So Brent where are you from?" Aubrey asks, she's trying to see if Brent is really her fiancé before confronting him which she's still undecided about.

"What's this 20 question?haha…but to answer you I'm from Portland but I was born here at Georgia at Savannah exactly. You?" he says looking at her curious to where this conversation will take them.

"From Savannah too actually, small world huh." That matches him to his fiancé, maybe it's him but she needs more information.

"You're right small world" he smiles softly at her and she felt butterflies in her stomach. Damn he looks handsome when he smiles like that.

"So what's your major?"

"Major in business and a minor for music, can't have my brain full on business mode" he stated "you?"

"Law and a minor in business" she says as if it's nothing.

Of course she's smart too total package Brent thought. "Impressive blondie" smirking at her.

"Thanks, want another drink?" gesturing at her empty cup

"nah…I'm ok, go ahead" Aubrey nod and go to get another drink when Chloe came out of nowhere.

"So…did you talk to him about it?" Chloe asks as she looks at Brent form.

"No Chloe, it's not the time and place to talk about something like that."

Chloe look at Aubrey raised an eyebrow and says "Then, what are you two talking about?" voicing her curiosity.

Aubrey sighs "I'm trying to find some information and I think based on some of the things he said, he's most likely my fiancé but I'm not yet sure."

"Then you have to ask him straight Aubrey. It will save you from stress."

"I…I yeah you're right but not yet." Then Aubrey turns her back saying her goodbye and walk towards where she left Brent but Chloe stop her.

"Hey wait Bree, don't wait up for me. I'm going with Tom tonight." She says wiggling her eyebrows. Aubrey just shook her head in amusement and tells her to be safe. When she gets where Brent is, she saw the freshman is quite uncomfortable "maybe too many people, he looks like to be the kind of person who's not really used to big crowds" she mumble.

Making her mind up she tap Brent's shoulder and says "Come on let's get out of here you seems uncomfortable."

Brent face her with a relieve expression on his face. "Thank god, let's go I'll walk you home." Then he grabs Aubrey's hand and makes their way out of the party.

While they're walking Brent finally notice their connected hands. He let go of it.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice it until now." He rushed his word and looking at everything except Aubrey's direction.

"Its fine, no need for apology Brent." He looks at Aubrey and saw a smile that aims at him.

"Beautiful" he whispers but based on the surprised look on Aubrey's face and the amused smile it was loud enough to the blonde.

"Why thank you Mr. Mitchell." She says smiling at Brent and walk away. Brent blush but shake it off and follow Aubrey.

"Aubrey wait up!"

"You're such a slowpoke Mitchell!" she shouts over then throws a smirk over her shoulder at him.

When they got to their building Brent is slightly disappointed, his time with the blonde is so great that he don't mind hanging out with her. What he didn't know is that the Aubrey is thinking the same. When they enter the elevator he presses his floor number and asks the blonde for her floor number.

"Where on the same floor."

"Really, I didn't know about that"

"Well you never ask" smirking at him

"haha…that's creepy dude. If asks when we we're at the you'll probably says that I'm stalking you…hahahaha not a chance." Smirking back at her. The blonde just rolled her eyes at him clearly amused at his reasoning.

"Funny." Then the elevator open up on their floor. They make their ways at Aubrey's apartment first. Brent insists to walk the blonde on her door. When they arrive he looks around seeing that it's also the hallway leading to his apartment.

"you live here? I live at the end of the hallway."

"I didn't know that…well at least now I know where to find you if you're late at the practice." Winking at him.

"haha funny Aubrey. So goodnight and nice talking with you" he says smiling at Aubrey

"Yeah goodnight and I'll see you tomorrow in the practice." Brent nods his head at starts to walk toward his apartment but Aubrey called him.

"Brent!"

"Yeah?"

""I did have a great night, so thanks" and with that the blonde enter her apartment leaving Brent at the hallway with a goofy grin on his face.

Late at that night as Brent settles on his bed, he thinks about his night. Aubrey being the center of it he just have a feeling that the blonde is really someone special and wants to get to know her more and with that thought he finally let the sleep to take over.

 **A/N: hey guys so sorry for the delay for this chapter but I'll try to update sooner. Thanks again for reading and to those who followed, favorite and reviewed this story. Sorry for my mistakes. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fixed?**

 **Mitchsen**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pitch Perfect**

Chapter 7

Brent woke up to the sounds of his alarm clock, glancing to see what time is it. His eyes went wide when he saw that he's late for the first practice of the Bellas.

"Shit I'm late, Aubrey will have a fit ugh.." he stands up get the first thing he saw in his closet and freshen up in the bathroom.

When he is done he runs his way to the Bellas practice area. When he gets there he is thirty minutes late and he can see from the door that the atmosphere inside is quite heavy. He thought that maybe it's a bad idea to come inside so he's considering to leave but of course that's the time when Aubrey saw him.

"Brent you're late!" he internally cringed at Aubrey's voice. Shit she's pissed he says to himself. He walked inside and sit at the free sit and start to explain.

"Sorry I'm late, I woke up late this morning" he sheepishly says to her and winced at the glare that Aubrey is giving her.

"Be sure it's a onetime thing or else I'll kick you out of the bellas, I don't want to put up with your tardiness." She says to him blankly and gets back to address everyone. He sighs to himself feeling the loss of the tension aim at him.

"Ok, now that Brent finally graces us with his presence, you can see that Kori is not here. Last night she was treble boned she broke the bella oath and for that she been disinvited from the Bellas." Aubrey says with a sharp tone.

"The oath was serious?" Brent asks disbelievingly

"Dixie Chick serious" she says sharply to him but one of the girls chooses that time to but in. The leggy brown haired girl that is sitting near Brent.

"But he's a hunter." Gesturing to her lady bits with a smirk and Aubrey didn't take it lightly.

"Stacie, the treble doesn't respect us, and if we let them penetrate us we are giving them our power." Brent raised his eyebrow toward Aubrey for the usage of the word penetrates and of course one of the girls had to add her own cent too.

"Not a good reason to use the word penetrate, you know just saying" fat Amy says bluntly but Aubrey just ignore her and starts to talk again.

"Is there anyone wants to share something?" Aubrey asks but she aim it to one of the girls Brent thinks it's Mary Alice or something. He can the girl cowering at Aubrey's question and she finally blow up.

"It was an accident an-"Aubrey cut her off and asks for her bella scarf and the girl look at Aubrey pleadingly but Aubrey just extend her hands for the scarf. When the girl gave Aubrey the scarf she gesture her hands to the girl saying to leave already and before she gets far Aubrey call out for her saying don't forget her chair and with that the girl leave while sobbing.

"Was that necessary?" Brent asks Aubrey clearly irritated at how the blonde treated the other girl.

"She took an oath Brent but if you have problems with how I run the Bellas then maybe you should quit too." Glaring at the guy who questions her and Brent give her a tight smile and mock surrender.

The rest of the practice went hell for Brent. Aubrey insists on doing cardio which is not his thing and to top it off the freaking set list, all the song from the set list is so ancient!Well the songs are pretty old not even one song is from this century and to make the matter worst him and Aubrey butt heads like no end. They just have different perspective when it comes to the Bellas and it annoys Brent cause the Aubrey he hangout with last night was really cool but this Aubrey this is a dictator Aubrey which didn't sit well for him.

"Okay that's it, I'm calling it." The girls feel relieved that finally has come to an end and Brent sigh in tiredness. He didn't sign up for a military camp!Just so you know.

"Bellas hands in" Aubrey says when most of them catch their breath. The girls and Brent gather around and Aubrey instruct the to put their hands at the center and sing "AH" on three but of course they screw it up and for Aubrey to say that they will work on it and with that the girls and Brent left .

When Brent got home he feel so tired and just want to sleep but he decided to shower first to wash out the sweat. Brent went ahead to his bathroom and takes the long awaited shower. When the hot water touches his skin he can't help but let out a breathy moan.

"ahhhh, Aubrey really tired us out, damn I'm so tired and my body is so sore to those dancing." He tells himself as he washes his body. Then suddenly he heard that someone is knocking, he rinsed quickly and not really thinking he grab a towel to put it in his waist not really minding opening the door with just a towel, thinking that it must be his father.

He opens the door and not really looking at the person in front of him "What is it?" when no one replied he look up to see a gobsmack Aubrey complete with the wide eyes and jaw dropped.

His eyes widen and try to use the door to cover himself. He coughs to snap Aubrey but it didn't work so he tries talking to Aubrey hoping that his voice would do the trick and snap her.

"Aubrey…Aubrey, hey blondie snap out of it."

"huh?"

"What are you doing here?" he asks seeing the daze in her eyes.

Aubrey snapping at whatever is it, she blushes when he sees Brent looking at her. "Uhm , I want to asks if you want to have a lunch with Chloe and I? I know we butt heads during rehearsal a little while but I think we're both mature enough to set aside that right?" she asks reluctantly.

"Well, while I don't like the Aubrey inside the Bellas I like the Aubrey outside of it. I mean dude you just need to loosen up, but yeah I'll come with you and Chloe after I finish..you know."

"Yeah…of course I'll see you later." And with a nod she makes her way back to her apartment when Brent called out for her. She looks at her back seeing the mischievous smile gracing Brent's mouth.

"Aubrey for the record, I'm confident with all of this." Gesturing to his body and sending Aubrey a wink and went to close the door. Leaving a daze Aubrey in the hallway mind plague with the towel clad Brent Mitchell.

"You should be" she whisper to herself and continue to walk to her shared apartment with Chloe.

When she gets inside Chloe asks her if Brent will join them and she says yes, then walk over to where her room is.

"Chloe get me when he arrives ok? I'll need to do something."

"Yeah sure Bree" she says with a smile and Aubrey smile back and enter her room. She walks toward her bed fall to it face first then she let out a groan. She adjusts so that her back is on the mattress, closing her eyes she thinks about Brent.

"Damn that alt boy, he's going to be the death of me" she says with a shake of her head.

 **A/N: hey guys!New chapter here!I'm sorry for the lateness I'm just really busy these days but I'll try to update as fast as I can…so enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think…Thank you for reading**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fixed?**

 **Mitchsen**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pitch Perfect**

Chapter 8

When Brent is done he makes his way to the girl's apartment, looking forward for the afternoon may bring and with his encounter with Aubrey earlier he's pretty sure it will be an amusing afternoon. When he got there he knocks at the door waited patiently for someone to open it.

The door opens and behind it is Chloe, wearing a wide smile aim at him. "You're here already!" Chloe says still smiling at Brent.

"Well yeah, you guys ready to go?"

"Well I still need to change get Aubrey from her room…so make yourself at home" letting him inside and gestures the couch to him. When he sat down Chloe excuse herself and went to Aubrey's room first. She went inside without knocking and closes the door behind her.

"Aubrey he's here, you should change now." She says stopping in front of the blonde

She looks at Chloe and nod at her, standing up she looks again at Chloe "do you mind? You're going to change too right?"

"Well yeah but I need to asks something first." Chloe fidgeted at Aubrey's prying stare. Then Aubrey lifted an eyebrow letting her know that the blonde is waiting but what she didn't know, Aubrey thinks she knows what Chloe want to asks but still let her asks first.

"Well…so we're going to lunch with Brent right? Is this a social lunch or a lunch that will change both of your lives lunch?" she says nervously. She don't know what's going on Aubrey's mind but what she knows is that it's for the best if Aubrey just tell Brent already.

The blonde deeply before responding "I don't know Chloe but I know that it's for the best to ask him already if it's him and if he knows about the arrangement. It's just hard to tell something like that to someone I barely know." Then look at Chloe with apprehensive eyes.

The ginger move closer to the blonde and made Aubrey look at her straight in the eyes. "Aubrey you should tell him it's better for him to know this earlier than for him to know at a later time and remember I'm always here okay?" then she hug the blonde and she hugs back then whisper to Chloe that she'll think about it and Chloe nod at acceptance then makes her way out of the room. When Chloe left Aubrey is contemplating what her best friend tells her.

"Maybe it's time to just ask him straight" she murmurs as she changes clothes.

Meanwhile at the living room Brent is looking around the apartment seeing that it's a mix between Chloe and Aubrey with bookshelf full of books probably Aubrey don't have enough space for it in her room he thinks to the shelves full of movies with a lot of Disney movie he may add, then to little things that scream both of the bellas captain. He was interrupted with his thoughts when Chloe exits from the room.

"Hey Chloe I thought you're going to change?"

"Oh…I'm about to, I went to Aubrey first." She says with a smile and excuses herself again. Then again Brent is left to his own device. He didn't have wait that long because after a few minutes Aubrey come out of her room looking as beautiful as ever…woah Mitchell you and your thoughts again he says to himself but he couldn't help but stare damn those jeans it makes her ass loo-

"Brent are you ok?" Aubrey asks as she snaps her finger in Brent's face seeing that he's still out of it she leans forward thinking payback is a bitch. She whispers hotly in his ears "Like what you see?"

"Oh…yeah totally" he response too dazedly and Aubrey giggled that it shake Brent to whatever spell he is in.

"Yeah laugh it up blondie" pouting…err glaring at her and makes Aubrey to a laughing mess.

"Oh my god…Badass Brent Mitchell is pouting" she says between the laughter

"I do not pout Aubrey, I glare"

"Yeah…whatever helps you sleep at night but I know what I saw." Smirking at her

"What you saw is a-"

"Guys let's go" Chloe called out to them as she exits her room, seeing the pout err the glare that Brent's wearing and the grin that's in Aubrey's face, she know she missed something.

"What did I missed?"

"Nothing!" fast retorts form Brent before Aubrey can open her mouth. "Let's go I'm starving" he says while walking away. He doesn't need Chloe to know that Aubrey caught him checking her out. Laughter follows him as he gets out of the apartment.

"Come on Brent there's no need to rush." Aubrey's says as she and Chloe caught up with him. "and do you even know where we're going?" asks him

Smiling sheepishly "Yeah…you're right, so where are we going?" stopping to face the two older girls.

"There's a dinner just a block away, it's our favorite" Chloe says smiling brightly at him

"I've been there, good food" he nods his approval and walk towards it ahead of them now knowing where to go.

The two girls are left walking side by side and suddenly "I'm going to tell him." Aubrey bluntly announced and for a second Chloe falter but resume walking and just simply says that she'll be there and Aubrey thank her.

When they arrive they saw Brent is waiting for them at the entrance. He has this impatient look at his face. "You two are slow jeez" smirking at them. Then he opens the door letting the two girls go first and he follows. The girls their favorite table is available and made a beeline to it. When they are seated a waitress show up to give them the menu and says that she'll comeback when they are ready to order and left them be. It didn't take long for the three to know what to order and waited for the food to arrive making small chats here and there.

"So Brent I need to asks you something" Aubrey nervously look at Brent

"What is it?" giving a quizzical look at the blonde

"Are you related to Brandon Crest?"

"Yeah, he's my grandfather…how did you know?" now looking curious at how the blonde knows his Granpa.

"Uhm…He's a friend of my Grandfather I heard your name before but I'm not sure that's why I have to ask." Nodding at her explanation he is about to response when their foods arrive. Their conversation is momentarily forgotten when Brent starts to inhale the food.

"Wow you must be really starving Brent." Chloe comment clearly amuse at how the brown haired guy eats.

Chewing and swallowing first then he looks at Chloe "Yup, Aubrey here really tire me out" and gets back to his food but then he replay what he said and his eyes widen in horror "I mean with all the dancing and cardio" he explain hastily seeing the perverted grin on Chloe's face and the look on Aubrey clearly saying she can't believe that he'll make a statement like that in front of Chloe. Chloe will tease them to no end.

Laughing at the two Chloe then smirks at Brent "Jeez…no need to be so defensive about it Brent haha" then Brent mumble something inaudible and returns to eat. Chloe then throw a sly wink at Aubrey and the blonde look appalled at Chloe's doing. The rest of time they just enjoyed small talks and their food, when they finished, Aubrey starts to think how to tell Brent about their engagement. It is clear that the guy across from her don't know a thing about it.

"I'm so full, the food here is really good." Brent tells the other two. Then out of nowhere Brent asks Aubrey why she has to be sure about his identity.

"Well you see…I- 18 years ago your gr-"Aubrey is interrupted by Brent's phone ringing. Brent says sorry and look who's calling. His eyes widen and excuse himself to answer it. When he left the two girls Aubrey release a deep breath that she's been holding.

"Aubrey are you okay?" Chloe asks concernly

"I'm fine Chloe…Just I'm so close on telling him" she replied as her shoulder sagged and they waited for Brent to comeback.

Meanwhile with Brent, Brent is now talking to his mother, after not hearing from her this past week.

"Mom, where were you? You didn't call during our weekly call." He says to her irritated but you can hear the concern and relief in his voice.

"I'm sorry Brent I've been busy but I have a surprise to you." His mother tells him hearing the playfulness in her voice.

"Ok, let's hear it mom, what is it?" humoring her mom

"Well, I'm here at Barden to be exact… in front of your front door" she said laughing at the other end of the line.

Brent is shock, his mom is in Barden well in his front door, and He recovers in his shock enough to tell her mom to wait for him that he'll be soon then they hung up. Brent can't contain his happiness when he gets back to Aubrey and Chloe.

"Guys sorry to cut this short but I have to go. I'll make it up to you soon." He tells them and reaching out for his wallet to pay for their food. Leaving the money at the bill he looks at the girls again "It's on me and I promise I'll make it up to you guys…but I really need to go" and with that he left them with a wave.

"What just happen?"

"Well, he left Aubrey something about his mom"

"oh…ok" then they left that conversation at that. Aubrey is upset about the lost opportunity at telling him but it can wait.

Oh how wrong is she…if she only know

When Brent arrive at his apartment he saw his mom in front of his door and can't help but walk faster towards her and gathers her to his arm when he reaches her.

"I missed you mom, I haven't seen you for a while now." Letting her mom go he smiles at her brightly come on it's his mom.

"Oh Brenty, I missed you too! That's why I decided to visit you" then she kiss hi8s forehead and hugs him. Brent just let his mom and when she's done he gathers her bags and opens the door.

"Mom, just sit at the living room, I'll just put your things in the guest room." He says taking the bags to the extra room he have there. When he comes out he sees his mother looking around clearly making a lists on what to buy, his apartment is so bare.

When she turns around she saw Brent standing at the back lifting her eyebrow at her. "So what's the verdict? Too plain for your taste?"

"Of course Brent! How can you live here…we need to buy things as soon as possible and you young man will accompany me." Pointing at him, her voice leaves no argument.

"Sure mom, whatever you want." He can't say no to his mom even if he's dreading the shopping spree.

His mom smile at him approvingly clearly knowing the power she has over her son but then suddenly her emotion shift, it turns to serious and Brent is wondering about it.

"Brent can you sit beside me? There's another reason why I'm here your granpa don't even know I'm here but when I discover this thing I know that I should tell you right away."

"Mom you're being cryptic and shit…just tell me already" he says not amuse at how his mom prolonging it. As if she doesn't want to tell him but she knows that she has to.

"Brent I was at our old house in Savannah then I'm planning to visit you after. So I was there right…then one day I enter your granpa's study I'm looking for some papers then I stumble at a paper it's a contract. Well an engagement contra-"

"What do you mean engagement? Please don't tell me it's mine." Looking at his mom pleadingly

His mom looks back at him regret and sympathy in her eyes. "Brent it's yours. You have to marry one Aubrey Posen when you turn 22"

Brent stilled shock clear in his face, the woman he's starting to like is his fiancée and he thought back at their conversation earlier, he thinks that Aubrey is trying to tell him about it. Feeling overwhelmed at the revelation he stands up and walked out. His mom calling after him but he needs to clear his head and can't talk right now. With that in mind he runs away.

 **A/N: guys!new chapter for you hope you like this one…enjoy reading and thanks for supporting this story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fixed?**

 **Mitchsen**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pitch Perfect**

Chapter 9

It was late when Brent decided to go back home, his mind full of questions. For him his grandfather's action was surreal. He can't believe he will do that to him and how about Aubrey he thought. It must be a shock to her but he can't help but doubt the senior actions towards him. He can acknowledge that she plans on telling him based on what happen before her mom's call.

"I need to talk to Aubrey, I need to know what she plans on doing." He murmur to his self then stop walking when he sees that he's in his apartment. Breathing deeply he brace himself expecting his mom to reprimand him for taking off but instead of onslaught of words he was engulf by his mother whispering to his ears.

"Oh Brent, I'm so sorry…I didn't even know about it I was as shocked as you when I discover it. It takes almost every strength in my body to stop myself on going and hurting your grandfather. Brent…honey look at me". She puts her hands on Brent's cheeks tilting upward to look at her "Brent I'll talk to Dad about this ok? I'll put a stop on it. I will not allow him to do this to you? ok?"

Seeing how his mother looking at him. Her pleading eyes make him believe that his mother will help him that he won't allow anything to happen to him without his consent but there is another factor in this situation. One Aubrey Posen and his mom didn't know that he knows the girl but he's not ready for her mom to know and he's not ready to face Aubrey, so all he did is nod and tells his mom that he believe her.

Seeing that Brent is looking tired she release a relieve breath. "Ok honey you should sleep already you look like you need it. I'll be here when you wake up." Smiling at him

"Ok mom" and with that he go to his room but looks back at his mother. Seeing Brent look back at her she looks at him questionably. "Brent?" she asks hesitantly.

"I just… Thank You mom for telling, for being here for me." Giving his mom last one smile he went to his room for a much awaited sleep.

When morning came Brent woke up early still shocked about what happen last night. They have a Bella practice this afternoon and he don't feel the need to go.

"Well hiding is an option. I just hope they won't look for me." he says quietly thinking that he have to keep her mom out later cause it won't be good when she finds out that he knows Aubrey personally. Well he's not sure but he's sure as heck to keep Aubrey away from his mom. He's so not ready for that, it will be awkward.

When he's done getting ready he comes out and saw her mom at the kitchen cooking. It's been so long since his mother cooks for him.

"It smells good mom…oh and good morning" he says siting at chair. Hearing him sit his mom put a plate in front of him and gets the pancakes, bacon and sausage.

Turning off the stove she gets something to drink for both of them and sit in front of him. "Good morning Brent" throwing a smile at him "What time do you need to go?" she asks as she starts to eat.

Swallowing before answering, Brent looks at her mother "Not for another hour mom."

Nodding at his response his mom starts to mention about what happen last night "So about last night i-"

Interrupting his mom "Mom, please not now."

"Brent I'll not talk about it, I just want to tell you that I'll meet my lawyer about the contract. If it's just a simple promise by word I know you can still back out but it's not…so I need to consult it with a lawyer."

That caught Brent's attention, he didn't know that there's an actual contract all when he heard the word engagement everything is block out of his mind so the little detail escape his mind. "Mom what do you mean?" looking at her mom questionably.

"You didn't kno-…Of course when you heard engagement you block out everything else. Well it will be hard to explain this to you. How about we'll talk about it when you got home later this afternoon and after my appointment with my lawyer?" his mom suggest to him.

Thinking its better this way and also it will keep her mom out of the apartment he nod "Ok mom how about we meet at the coffee shop near here around three blocks from here. I'll go there as soon as my class end." His mom agreed and with that he finishes his breakfast and left.

Afternoon came Aubrey and Chloe go to the Bellas practice. As usual they were the first to be there and the start to prepare for today. As time come each every bella arrive but Brent, thinking that he must be running late, the girls wait for him but after 15 minutes Aubrey starts the practice and she gathers the attention of the girls.

"Ok girls listen up let's start….give me 20 laps and Amy no horizontal running I'm watching you." Glaring at the girl who tried to look innocent. Seeing them just standing "What are you guys waiting for? Start running." She barked at them. They jump at Aubrey's tone and starts running.

"Aubrey calm down." Chloe soothes her best friend

"Calm down? He's late again Chloe that guy is really a pain in my back." She tells her heatedly

"Maybe he's just been caught up with something, he'll come don't worry." She tells her and starts to run with the Bella. Aubrey just sighs and looks at the door one last time before running with the bellas.

When the practice ended the girls can see how tense Aubrey is, you can see the furry in her eyes and none of the girls wants to witness Aubrey's wrath, so they left as fast as they can leaving Chloe to handle a pissed Aubrey Posen.

"Chloe that bastard never come for the practice and here I thought he at least concern for the bellas. Oh how wrong I am." She mutters angrily and starts to pace back and forth. Seeing how angry Aubrey is Chloe just let her because she didn't know what to say. So she just sit at the nearby chair and let Aubrey. When Aubrey is done muttering and pacing she stands up and moved toward Aubrey.

"Aubrey are you calm?" she starts with caution. She so didn't need to fight her best friend. When Aubrey nod and face her she still can see anger in her eyes but at least she's calm.

"Well you know that his mom call yesterday right? It might be an emergency so he didn't have the time to inform us that he won't be here today." Chloe tries to reason to her. Seeing the anger starts to fade she suggests that they can check if Brent is in his apartment to ask him personally and this makes Aubrey settle.

Meanwhile at Brent (same time as the bellas practice)

He reaches at his phone at his pocket seeing a message from his mother saying that she's at the coffee shop already, it's only been 5 minutes when he receives it so he walks a little faster wanting to know if he can get out of this situation without bringing Aubrey in.

When he gets there he saw that his mom orders him something already so he went to her immediately sitting opposite from her.

"Hi mom…sorry I took long" greeting his mom with a smile

" It's fine Brent but let's eat first before we talked about it." She says at him

"But mom I rather hear it first, I already waited I just really need to know." He looks at her pleadingly. He's been on edge since morning and he can't wait to know.

Looking at Brent she release a sighs "ok…so it's what I talked with my lawyer and trust me you won't like it." Nodding at his mom to continue "So it involves some money Brent, basically the Posen's business went on bankrupt and your grandfather invest a very large amount of money resulting of him owning half of their business but both parties agreed to marry you and Aubrey for the business to stay within the both families." She concluded and Brent stares at her mother in disbelief.

"Let me get this straight mom, granpa sign this contract just because of a fucking investment? For the business to stay just between the two families? Are you freaking kidding me? That's bullshit." He looks at her mother anger in his dark blue eyes.

Seeing her son's furry she calms him down "Brent calm down something is not adding up, your granpa clearly have another reason. He won't sign this if it's just the only reason." Trying to reason out to him.

"The fuck he won't sign mom, he did sign it 18 fucking years ago." He says coldly to his mom "Is there an out?" he added

"That's the thing Brent, it's iron clad but my lawyer is trying to find any loophole he can find, we tried to look earlier but it's been unsuccessful but my lawyer will consult with the other lawyers within the firm about this but if he didn't find any then we need to talk to your grandfather and fix his mess." She spats the word grandfather clearly angry at her own father doing this to her son.

"Ok mom but for grandfather's sake I hope your lawyer to find some loophole because I don't know what I might say or do." He says reining his anger.

"I hope so too Brent but you know what I'm thinking now? If you reacted this way then how about this Aubrey person she must feel defeated if she's been informed of it but if she still didn't know it then I hope she's ok."

"Me too mom, me too but when will the lawyer will have answer?"

"They said around a week or two we just need to wait Brent."

"So it's a waiting game then." And with that he retreated back at his mind thinking about what his mom said. What did Aubrey feel when she discover it? Maybe he needs to talk to Aubrey about it."

 **A/N: hi guys!New update for you…sorry for the delay of this chapter but please do tell what do you think of this story…so till next time…**


	10. Chapter 10

Fixed?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own pitch perfect.

Chapter 10

After the practice Aubrey together with Chloe went to Brent's apartment to check on him, but then Chloe noticed that Aubrey is somewhat being hesitant now.

"Hey Aubrey what's up?I mean, just earlier you agree to check on him but now you're having second thoughts." She asks Aubrey.

"It's just what if his mother knows it...I'm just afraid meeting his mother." Aubrey admitted slowly.

"Look Bree...his mom might not know it, I'm pretty sure if his mom knows it the first thing she'll do is to tell Brent and looking back its quite obvious that Brent don't know about it." Chloe tells Aubrey as a matter fact.

Aubrey look at Chloe trying to see any doubt about her best friend statement and when she saw nothing, she nods at Chloe.

"Ok let's do this."

When they got there, Chloe knocks on Brent's door but no ones opening it. They waited but no one is opening it.

Looking at Aubrey she says "well it looks like he's not here Bree."

"Yeah he might be outside with his mom, we might as well go home now we can call him later." Aubrey said relief lacing her voice, and with that both girls went with their own way.

Meanwhile with Brent

After finishing their meal Brent and his mom decided to walk around, both still trying to digest the information they got. His mom seeing the how quiet her son is tried to make a conversation not related about the engagement.

"So Brenty, we should go to the mall, we need to buy furniture for the apartment." Carol said to her son smiling.

Brent saw what his mother is trying to do. He's so thankful that she's with him and trying to help him. "But mom I won't be staying at Barden for a long time. It will be just wasted."

"But Brenty you should at least make an effort to make your space good." Looking at him with eyes that always makes him agree with her.

"Mom...I do-...you know what? Let's go shop." Ugh..why can't I say no to my mom. Brent tells himself.

"I know you will see reason Brent " his mom told him with bright smile that he can't help but reciprocate with his own smile. Then the mother and son duo continue walking.

Yup that's the reason Brent Crest-Mitchell, you love seeing your mom smiling.

Its already early on the evening when Brent and Carol got back at the apartment. Both carrying multiple bags that Brent find really annoying. He never thought that his mom will buy so much, but of course he underestimated his mother.

"Mom do I really need this much? I'm the only one living here -"

"Well not just you now Brent baby" her mom says cutting him off.

Looking at his mom with disbelief and slack jaw. "You'll live with me?" that's all he can say, still shock at what his mother said.

"Of course Brent, what do you expect?I won't leave you in this situation." She says looking at her son softly.

"Well I guess...as long as you cook for me." Brent says to his mom trying look serious but failing.

"Oh Brenty cut that expression you love that I'm here." His mom shot him a grin.

"Hmm...yeah yeah, what ever helps you sleep at night mother." He said as he open the door and fighting the smile on his face. Then he heard his mom laughter behind him. Of course his mom knows him so well.

After awhile his mother cooked them one of his favorite food. He missed his mom's cooking, years of traveling can do that but he never resented his mom.

"Brent honey do you like it?" Carol asks his son who is currently devouring the food in front of him and all what she receive is mumbles. Looking at her son she knows that he loves the food.

"No need to answer son, I just saw you devour the food hahahahaha." Carol teases Brent.

"Yes mom its good...I missed your cooking " he says after he swallowed a large amount of food. Then added "Mom, thank you for being here and helping me with this mess...I really appreciate it." And with that Brent continues to eat and all carol did is smile toward his son.

Late at night in her room Aubrey can't seem to sleep. Brent Mitchell is plaguing her mind.

"Ugh...why can't I just sleep" tears of frustration on her eyes.

Getting up with a purpose Aubrey slip a sweat pant over her boy shorts and took a jacket.

"Its a good thing this complex has a rooftop." She thought as she quietly slip outside, she don't want to wake Chloe up. The ginger needs her sleep she's been stressing with her a d Aubrey don't want to burden her more.

On her way to the roof she steals a glance at Brent's door as if willing it to show the brunette guy but of course it stayed close.

With that last glance Aubrey finally went up but to her surprise someone beat her to the roof and its not just someone. Its Brent who Aubrey saw.

Aubrey didn't know what to do she's stilled on her position don't know if she'll approach the guy or go back to her room but before Aubrey makes her decision, Brent makes it for her. The alt boy suddenly looks at her way. Surprise is evident on his handsome face but his eyes is a storm of emotion.

A/N: hey guys so its been so long almost a year since I last updated and I'd like to apologize for that. Last year have been so rough but now that things are kinda ok, I'm hoping to finish this story. Also thank you to those who still reads it, I promise to finish it for you guys. So enjoy this chapter and hope you like it. Sorry for the mistakes.


	11. Chapter 11

Fixed?

Mitchsen

DISCLAIMER: I don't own pitch perfect.

Last Chapter

Aubrey didn't know what to do she's stilled on her position don't know if she'll approach the guy or go back to her room but before Aubrey makes her decision, Brent makes it for her. The alt boy suddenly looks at her way. Surprise is evident on his handsome face but his eyes is a storm of emotion.

Chapter 11

Earlier with Brent

After the dinner Brent excused himself saying he is tired from the tortu- er shopping that his mother subjected him to. Carol seeing the fatigue and the need to be alone in her son eyes just said goodnight at him and kiss his forehead.

When back at the safety of his room Brent let all emotions he's been feeling during that day. Anger, betrayal, frustration, confusion and so many more. He's being a storm of negative emotion, a storm that wants to unleash a devastation upon his grandfather.

"Why did he do this?why he never told me. Oh I bet, he knows that Aubrey is studying here." He mutters angrily as he settle in his bed. He recalled how his grandfather keep on pushing him in Barden.

"Reconnect with my sperm donor my ass." He added, clearly annoyed and pissed.

He laid down on his bed trying to rein in the emotions, but he kept on thinking on his grandfather's betrayal. He gets up thinking a shower will be good. While making his way to the bathroom he took off his shirt and pants, then remembered his encounter with Aubrey yesterday. A towel clad Brent and the daze look on Aubrey when she saw him.

"Of course she'll be in my head. That gorgeous blonde...ugh can't help complementing her." So maybe he's attracted to Aubrey but that doesn't mean he like Aubrey. Brent told to himself not acknowledging the denial on his statement.

Under the hot water of the shower Brent began to contemplate his and Aubrey's situation. He knows it will be a difficult thing to be averted and he also wants to know how much does Aubrey know. Did her family inform her about it? or did she just stumble upon it? So many question and yet scarce answers. Finishing up his shower he decided to go to the roof thinking that he can't sleep and even do some mixes he better not be cope up on his bedroom. He needs to think.

At the roof

When Brent arrive at the roof he checks for other people who might be there but of course its late in the evening its pretty deserted when he got there. He makes his way to the lounge area and sit in one of its chair. "At least the old man had a good taste in an apartment. Pretty neat to have a lounge area on the roof." He says as he makes himself comfortable.

Being surrounded by silence and being under the vast sky Brent decided its a good place to reflect and think. Not being cope up in his room has its perks you know.

"Ok, so Aubrey is my fiancée due to an arranged marriage. She clearly knows something because of what happen yesterday, she's trying to say something but I took off. My mom don't know a thing about it until she stumbles upon it. My grandfather convinced me to go here at Barden under a pretense reason. Wow I've been lied to. Of course I've been lied to, what other freaking facts do I need." He thought to himself as calmly as he can but the clenching of his hand and jaw showed the anger and betrayal that he's been trying to rein in.

A sound of footsteps disturb his storm of thoughts, he didn't think that someone will go here at this time. He decided to look at the sound but he can't believe what he see. He was just thinking about the girl and here she is. Surprise is evident on his handsome face but his eyes is a storm of emotion. He didn't know what to do but Aubrey makes her move.

With Aubrey

"Oh my god Brent is here what should I do..maybe its time to tell him...oh-why is he looking at me like that..is that...then suddenly gone?" She internally freaks out then concern as she see that Brent adopted a blank face, making it hard for her to read the guy but she makes a snap decision.

"Hey Brent." She nods at his direction and makes her way to him.

"Aubrey...I didn't know that you like staying up late." He retorted then he sees that Aubrey is making her way towards him.

When she reach in front of Brent she gestures toward the chair next to the guy as a silent question. The guy in front of her sigh and nods his permission. They stayed silent for awhile but then the tension while not suffocating its full of anticipation.

Finally breaking the silence Aubrey begins "Brent , I need to tell you something but I need you to keep an open mind and please don't interrupt me cause I know you like interrupting me. Ok?" She tells him seriously.

Brent can see in Aubrey's green eyes the seriousness and determination with a hint of nervousness then it hit him. Aubrey's going to tell him now. So he nods at her silently giving his word that he'll not interrupt her and will keep an open mind.

Seeing him nod at her Aubrey begins to telling him. "So it happen around 7 years ago. My father want to talk to me so he sent my mother to tell me. I was so scared at that moment and my nerves almost got to me. When I got there I really assumed that he was going to reprimand me but to my surprise and horror he uttered those words. Words that changed my life, he told me that I was arranged to be married to someone I didn't know. All I know is that his grandfather is a good friend of my own grandfather and that his grandfather help our family to save our company. The reason for the arrangement is because of the help that was given to our company. I felt shattered that time because I know that I can't find a way to free myself from it." Aubrey stops for a second to catch some breath her voice is starting waiver and Brent seeing it holds her hand and squeeze it as a sign of support.

Aubrey seeing the hand, she gather some courage to continue. She takes a deep breath and continue. "My father inform me that my fiancée is 3 years younger than me and we need to get married when he reach the age of 22." She finished looking at Brent gauging his reaction but he is schooling his emotion quite good.

Then Brent suddenly ask the question that will change both of their lives. "Do you know him Aubrey?" His eyes daring Aubrey to lie but it won't matter because he'll know if she's lying.

Seeing the look on his handsome face Aubrey knows that she need to tell him now, so she whispers "it's you Brent. All I know before is your name, I didn't even know what you look like. I've been gathering courage since to tell you since I've been sure that its you-" Brent interrupt Aubrey "I know Aubrey." He run his free hand on his hair and then look at Aubrey's eyes.

"I was just inform yesterday. My mom apparently stumbles on the contract and the first thing she did was to come here in Barden to tell me and help me. She's not happy with my grandfather, she didn't even know that there's a contract and believe me when I say that she'll be helping us. She even contacted her lawyer to see if we can get out of it so don't worry and thank you for telling me. I gathered yesterday that you were trying to tell me right?"

"Yes, I tried but you left quickly so I never got the chance." She automatically replied still stun that Brent knows it now and his mother is helping them.

"And that's good cause I know you're a good person. I just can't imagined what kind of state you are in those years ago. You are like what? 13 back then?-"

"14, I was 14 back then."

" wow 14. You're so young but you have to know a thing that changed your life. I'm sorry Aubrey for the mess that my grandfather put you in, well us rather. I promise you we'll get out of this mess ok?" He says the last part looking at Aubrey so passionately that all Aubrey can manage is to hug him suddenly so tightly and just broke down on Brent while saying thank you.

Brent just hug Aubrey back and murmuring that everything will be ok. He silently promise that he'll do everything to get Aubrey out of this mess. He don't like seeing her crying like this. She's too beautiful to be crying. He said this in his head not even noticing how protective and affectionate his statement is.

A/N:

Hi guys...new chapter for you all and I hope you like it...thank you for the follows, favorite, and reviews. Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

Fixed?

Mitchsen

DISCLAIMER: I don't own pitch perfect.

Chapter 12

Brent notice that Aubrey is starting to fall asleep. He assumes that the stress and fatigue is finally catching up with the blonde so he tried to catch Aubrey's attention "hey Aubrey still awake?" He says softly while gently nudging her.

Looking up at Brent with heavy and still red eyes from crying she replied as she untangle herself with Brent "yeah and I think we should go down now. It's getting pretty late and I still need to wake up early later."

"Yeah that's...right...also we can talk about our situation tomorrow or when you're free I mean if you want?no rush though...ok?but then I have to tell my mom that I know you so she won't be surprise if you suddenly appear. I'll try to tell her as soon as I can." He says gently to her as he gets up then he offer her his hand to help her to get up.

As she took his hand she can feel the calluses on the hand. ' this hand knows really knows how to make music ' she immediately thought then replied to him as they makes their way down "yeah we can talk about it some other time. So it'll give you some time to tell your mom about it."

As they near at Aubrey's door Brent noticed that he's still holding Aubrey's hand. ' it feels nice and she have soft hands ' he thought not really aware of what's Aubrey reaction to his action.

While he's in deep thought he didn't noticed the light blush that is adoring Aubrey's face. Like him, Aubrey noticed that they didn't let go of each others hand. It's new to Aubrey due to never having a guy hold her hand because of never dating anyone so having Brent hold her hand makes her flustered.

When they arrive at her door, she looks at Brent to say goodnight but she notice that the guy is still looking at their joined hands, a puzzled daze look adoring his handsome face. Seeing this, Aubrey snap her fingers in front of Brent to get his attention. Startled at the sound, it cause him to look at Aubrey and to let go of their joined hands.

Brent saw the amusement in the eyes of her blonde companion. That makes him cringed inside, knowing that he's been caught staring at their joined hands. "What?" He says to Aubrey trying sound as if he's not been caught and trying to erase the startled look that he's so sure is on his face.

Smirking at the younger guy, she decided to tease him to get back at him for yesterday about the towel incident and to at least lighten up the mood surrounding them . "Oh I don't know Brent, you see I'm trying to take my hand back cause I'm suppose to go inside the apartment but then I noticed that you are pretty much engrossed by our joined hands. So if you want a few more moment to hold it, then be my guest Mr. Mitchell." She teased as she offers her hand to the guy and a playful smirk is making its way on her face aim to the younger guy.

Flushing at Aubrey's observation, he pouts at her direction...err he scowled at her direction. "oh is that a pout Brent" she says laughing at him. "I'm not pouting! I don't pout I'm scowling dude and don't interrupt me. As I was saying I'm just wondering why you didn't let go. That's why I'm staring at it. Don't flatter yourself Ms. Posen." He finished and now smirking back at a pretty amused Aubrey.

"Oh ok "Mr. I don't pout but scowl", why I didn't let go...hmm good question."she says as she pretend to think, which only added the irritation of Brent.

"Well I'm waiting." He says impatiently and irritatingly

"Well...hmmm...that's a secret Mitchell." She says winking at him and finally making her way inside. As she opens the door she throw one more look at him and saw the disbelief on his face. She just laugh at him and says goodnight to him as she locks the door behind her.

Brent just stare at Aubrey's retreating figure disbelief still on his face. ' did Aubrey just flirted with me? Ugh why is she always on my head ' he thought. "Damn...and here I thought I'll get the last words...well played Posen." He says in the empty corridor with a smile on his face as he walks back to his own apartment.

Line Break

Next morning with Aubrey started with her usual routine. She didn't let last night happenings hinder her usual schedule cause she knows that she'll have the time to reflect on it after her morning routine. So with that in mind she proceed to do her morning run but before she can leave a voice from her back make its presence known.

"Where were you last night Aubrey?" The voice says with curiosity lacing the tone.

Aubrey slowly faces the owner of the voice which happens to be her red headed best friend. Knowing that lying isn't an option so she thought she will go with deflection. "How did you know? Are you spying on me Chloe?" She simply replied not willing to give away anything that happen last night.

Chloe merely shot her an amused look clearly knowing that Aubrey is deflecting so that she won't need to answer her question. "Well I did hear you go out so its simply logical right? But no need to answer Bree. I know you'll tell me sooner or later." She replied smiling at her best friend. She knows that pushing Aubrey will not do anything good so she just better wait for the blonde to open up.

"Ugh..nothing will get passed by you. You know that right?"

"I just know you well Posen."

"I'll talk about it later because I need to go now. I'm behind my schedule now. So bye.." She tells her as she go outside.

Line Break

When Brent woke up this morning the first thing on his mind was what happen last night not the talk he did have with Aubrey (well its still on his mind but not the prior thought when he wakes up) but what happen afterwards. He didn't know if the older girl was flirting with him or just messing him up. "Well if she's just messing up with me, she's done a damn good job. That infuriating blonde...ugh." He mutters as he sat down on.

He's the first one on the classroom which is a first for him. He went to class earlier than his usual time to avoid his mom. Leaving while his mom is still sleeping. He needs to tell to his mom that he knows Aubrey but he didn't know what to say so he did what he thinks is the best solution so far. Avoidance.

Slowly the room began fill out and the class started. Brent tuned out whatever the things that his professor is lecturing in favor of trying to come up on how to inform his mom about Aubrey but while doing that something hit him hard. He left his mom on the apartment without telling her that his dad is going to check on him. Probably. He added inwardly. 'That is a disaster on the making. Those two will probably going to have a screaming match.' he thought flinching inwardly to the mess he's going to face when he get back to the apartment.

Line Break

True to her word when Aubrey got back from her morning run she signal to Chloe to wait for her on their living room and went to her room clean herself up.

While in the shower Aubrey is contemplating on what to tell her best friend. 'Might as well tell her all..well besides what happen before I went inside' she thought slightly blushing at the thought of what transpired between her and Brent. Finishing up she put a towel and proceed to look for clothes but a shout disturb her.

"Aubrey you're taking ages!" Chloe shouted clearly impatient

"No need to shout Chloe, I'm almost done." She shouts back "impatient ginger." She mutters under her breath.

When she's finally done, she makes her way to Chloe and sit down besides her. At first no one is talking but she can see that Chloe is getting more impatient. Trying to stop a laugh which proves to be unsuccessful she finally started to tell her what happen without the weird flirting that's going on between her and Brent.

When she finish telling her the story the look on Chloe's face is disbelief. Clearly she's shock at what happen.

Breaking her silence Chloe starts to speak. "Just like that?, I'm mean I'm grateful that you are both taking it well but I mean come on Bree! You both have an explosive personality. no hate snogging?"

"Snogging? The hell Chloe ugh you are so crass sometimes."

"You both are no fun at all haha...but at least its now open...so what's the plan." She asked clearly now over about the hate snogging.

"That's the issue...I don't know yet."

A/N:  
Hi guys sorry for the delay but it's here now...I'm sorry if it's kinda short but I'll try to make the next chapter long...so enjoy reading and thanks for the support...till next time.


End file.
